Halo and Tangled the Series Story Idea
by DarkPhoenix455
Summary: This is a story idea that's been in my head for several days. Please read it and let me know what you think and if anyone wants to write it. It's a crossover between Halo and Tangled the Series. It might sound weird in the summary, but read the idea and you'll see it makes more sense. I wish whoever takes the story as their own the best of luck.


Tangled the Series X Halo: Reach Crossover Idea

This is an idea for anyone who is interested in writing a crossover between Halo: Reach and Tangled the Series. I would write it myself, but… I'm not the best writer and I want someone who is knowledgeable in both Halo and Tangled the Series to take their time and write it hopefully making the chapters decent to long length, update somewhat regularly, and make their own twists and changes to it. Here is a list of suggestions I had in mind:

Noble six be around Cassandra's age, which is twenty-three. He/She have piercing hazel colored eyes, and short, raven black, messy hair. Body build is still the typical strong, muscular form just like every other spartan. Can be either male or female. If male then he'll have a handsome face that rivals Eugene's and looks worn and tired but will hopefully become more lively and optimistic as time goes on. Also, it'd make for great quotes and remarks by Eugene. If female then a beautiful, yet fiery and intimidating face, when needed, that can strike fear and dread in the hearts of enemies and hope and inspiration in the hearts of friends and allies.

Noble Six's armor and weapons:

Helmet: Mark VI Prototype FC-I [2]. External command network and hardened 3rd-generation uplink modules.

Visor: Gold.

Left and Right Shoulders: Mark V.

Chest: Tactical/Recon.

Knee Guards: Grenadier.

Wrist Piece: Tactical/UGPS.

Utility: Tactical/Soft Case.

Primary and Secondary Armor Colors: Steel.

Armor Ability: Active Camouflage.

This isn't based on my or anyone else's Halo: Reach armor design. It was just an idea to stray away from the default Mark V [B] armor. Also, I thought those pieces of armor were always the coolest looking ones and I think the Tactical/UGPS wrist piece may prove useful if someone were to use it.

Weapons: MA37 Assault Rifle, M6G Magnum Pistol, M392 DMR, frag grenades, his/her combat knife, and Emile's kukri knife. Yes, I'm aware that Noble Six didn't take Emile's knife in the game, but this is an AU for both series and I feel like Six would have taken the knife and Emile would have wanted it used after his death. Also, because of a Spartan's skill and Noble Six's rating of a "Hyper Lethal Vector" I think Noble Six would be more than proficient with a normal sword and shield and a master in straight hand-to-hand combat.

Noble Six be transported to Rapunzel's world, after his final stand against the Covenant on a devastatedly glassed Reach, whether that be through magic or ancient Forerunner technology. It's not that odd if you think about both series and what they've done so far. I'd say not drop him off immediately in Corona, but out in the wilderness and he eventually ends up travelling there after a few chapters and it switches from different third person omniscient point of views of different characters throughout the story. I don't think he'd immediately stay in Corona. More than likely he'd camp outside the walls for part of a night until Rapunzel finds and convinces him to sleep in an inn or the castle.

Noble Six and Cassandra would probably slowly fall in love since they appear to be the most similar in terms of skill and personality, especially the lone wolf part. Male or female can fall in love with Cassandra and vice-versa. It doesn't really matter. Either work. If they do fall in love, then Six reacting and dealing with Cassandra's betrayal should be interesting. Maybe Cassandra attempts to convince him/her to join her or she never betrays them at all thanks to Six resulting in a completely different season three.

Noble Six show everyone helmet cam footage of the beginning events of Reach up until his/her last stand to prove he/she isn't lying about where he/she comes from. I feel like some characters such as Eugene, Cassandra and King Frederic would be skeptical of his/her story if he/she just told it. Also, it's a good way for the others to see Noble Six for who he/she was during the war and what he/she suffered through during Reach. Them seeing Jorge sacrifice himself in vain as a massive Covenant fleet came in moments later to glass Reach would probably hit them hard, especially since Jorge shared a stronger bond with Six than the other members of Noble as evident in Jorge choosing to stay behind and giving Six his dog tags.

Xavier or Varian can make more ammo for Six's weapons. Varian could more than likely make specialized ammo for Six like incendiary or non-lethal if it's possible along with some grenade or a thing that could be equivalent to them in their world. They could also make improvements and certain additions to his/her armor and weapons throughout the story if they studied them long enough.

Maybe have Six wear more casual clothing when not in combat or walking around Corona. Possibly something like Eugene's.

Real name can be what you want like Drake Grayson or whatever.

The story should probably start somewhere shortly before or around the beginning season one and go far beyond season three and Tangled Ever After with stuff in between the normal episodes which would likely have different outcomes for some while others would stay the same. I have a feeling that Tangled the Series would drastically change and divert course with Noble Six around and he/she would make it a lot more interesting like discovering ancient Forerunner artifacts, ruins and weapons buried beneath Rapunzel's world guarded by Prometheans and Sentinels lead by a Monitor and possibly having one of the Covenant Remnant factions show up after the Human-Covenant War ended and align themselves with Zhan Tiri at some point. Hopefully Six will have meaningful character development and equal personal parts of the story to other characters instead of just being there like so many other crossovers with Halo. There are a bunch of interesting and exciting possibilities with this story. Again, these ideas are all just suggestions that you don't necessarily have to go with, so feel free to discard or change them, but I think they're a good and helpful starting point to go with. The story would probably have to be rated T or M regarding the Halo elements. PM me if you want to discuss anything else or take the story as your own. Whoever does, I wish you the best of luck and hopefully your Beta readers as well.

This is Dark Phoenix, signing off.


End file.
